The Asylum
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: "La leyenda dice que una vez eres internado, nunca salías" Una institución mental llena de misterios y injusticias. Después de ser internada por mentiras, Ritsu, intentará escapar en compañía de otras chicas, pasando por muchos momentos, mientras un par de chicas intentan descubrir sobre aquel Sanatorio. ¿Serán capaz de sobrevivir? /AU/Romance/Misterio/Varios Capítulos/¡Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, chicos y chicas lectores de historias, hoy les traigo una nueva, sí, otra nueva historia, sé que tengo otras pendientes pero no puedo evitar hacer más y más, esta será claramente en una programa de mí gusto, en American Horror Story, pero con una historia no tan parecida y con personajes de K-ON!, no será muy larga y la verdad prometo actualizar seguido, sin más, tanto la historia original de AHS y los personajes de K-ON, no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia. Sin más, disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** _ **Sanatorio**_

-¡Hay que seguir Jun! /Una voz emocionada y cálida se escuchaba a lo lejos, la susodicha, una chica de cabello corto y dos pequeños chongos alborotados en ambos lados de la cabeza, se acercaba a la otra chica que amablemente, y a paso rápido, caminaba para ingresar a un gran y viejo edificio antiguo que era enorme y a lo visto estaba bastante deteriorado./

-Espera… /La chica de ojos marrón y cabello rizado café obscuro amarrado en chongos, mencionaba mientras caminaba más cerca de la otra, ella portaba una cámara en sus manos y se encontraba tomando fotos de los alrededores con detenimiento, fotos de aquel bosque y viejos árboles caídos por las fuertes tormentas que a veces invadían aquellos lugares. Ambas chicas lucían emocionadas por estar en aquel tétrico lugar y con el paso del tiempo y al continuar con su camino ahora se encontraban justo en frente de él/

-¡Por fin! Estamos aquí… /La chica que lucía más emocionada se sentaba en las escaleras de aquel gran edificio, mientras veía a su compañera que aún venía caminando hacia ella a paso lento/…en Briarcliff. /Al ver que su compañera ahora estaba más cerca, ésta brindó una cálida sonrisa y ahora veía su teléfono/ Construido en 1908, uno de los pabellones con más casos de Tuberculosis /Mientras Jun, la chica que seguía tomando fotos a los alrededores, escuchaba lo que su compañera decía mientras leía información de su teléfono celular, ésta se acercaba a la otra y la veía fijamente y después daba un vistazo al deteriorado edificio mientas tragaba saliva, nerviosa/ 46,000 personas murieron aquí…

-¿Crees que esté embrujada o algo por el estilo? /La chica que portaba la cámara mencionaba con nerviosismo y un poco de temor en su voz después de lo que le había contado su amiga, la cual sólo sonreía divertida y jalaba a su compañera para que ésta se sentara a su lado/

-No lo creo, /Ahora ambas chicas estaban sentadas frente a ese lugar, viéndose la una a la otra/ sólo damos un pequeño recorrido y tomamos algunas fotos para el proyecto de la escuela, no pasará nada Jun /En ese momento la mencionada sonreía reconfortada mientras tomaba la cámara y la colocaba con el lente viendo hacia ambas, abrazando con un hombro a su compañera/

-Bueno, es hora de la foto principal… /Ambas veían hacia la cámara sonriendo/ Di "Briarcliff"

-¿No se te ocurrió decir algo más fácil de pronunciar? /La otra chica mencionaba contenta/

-No… /Ahora ambas reían y a punto de tomar la foto las chicas vieron hacia aquella cámara digital con una gran sonrisa/

-¡Briarcliff!

Después de tomar la foto y que ambas entraran por la puerta del edificio, ahora ellas estaban ingresando al lugar con emoción a pesar del abundante polvo y tierra, viendo a los alrededores llenos de trapos, muebles viejos, una gran y antigua escalera hecha en forma de caracol y sobre todo, escombros. Ambas chicas ingresaron con una linterna en sus manos, mientras que una tenía la información en su teléfono celular analizando y otra tomaba las fotos necesarias.

-Aquí dice que transportaban los cuerpos a través de un túnel subterráneo al cual le llamaban "La rampa de la muerte" /Ante esas palabras, la chica que estaba leyendo la información frenó en seco haciendo que su compañera chocara contra ella, la otra se confundió y al momento de verla se dio cuenta de que ésta se iluminaba el rostro con la linterna en un intento de parecer aterradora, la chica de ambos chongos sólo rodeó los ojos y continuó caminando/

-¿Crees que debamos ir a tomar fotos de aquello? /La chica, Jun, mencionaba mientras continuaba tomando fotos de las escaleras viejas y deterioradas, al igual que de los alrededores, todo estaba bastante destruido y sucio/

-No lo sé, ¿nos darán puntos extra por ello? /Su compañera mencionaba y al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga, ahora comenzaba a subir las escaleras a paso seguro, sin despegar su vista del celular y iluminar el camino./ Vamos, sigamos explorando el lugar.

-Será mejor que veamos esto pronto, en unas horas comenzará a oscurecer y no quiero preocupar a mis padres. /La joven de chongos rizados mencionó, comenzando a subir las escaleras y ver a su amiga con preocupación, sí bien el lugar era bastante aterrador, ahora comenzaba a cuestinarse sobre el hecho de haber venido únicamente las dos solas a tan abandonado y temible edificio/

-Veamos... /Una de las chicas mencionaba aún con su vista clavada en el celular/ La iglesia católica compró este lugar en el año 1962 y lo convirtió en un sanatorio para criminales dementes. /La chica rubia mencionaba, iluminando hacía el frente y escuchar el escombro y sus pisadas cómo eco conforme caminaban/ La leyenda dice que una vez eras internado en Briarcliff, nunca salías. /Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellas después de lo mencionado, pero ambas no dejaban de explorar/

-Eso es aterrador... Debimos escoger otro lugar al cuál visitar para el proyecto. /Mientras seguía fotografiando escombros y graffitis en la pared, Jun mencionó asustada, caminando más cerca de su amiga rubia, la cuál no se veía tan preocupada por eso, no es que estuviera asustada, pero ese lugar ponía los nervios de punta a cualquiera/

-Tranquila Jun, sólo necesitamos unas cuántas fotos y nos vamos de aquí. /Al seguir caminando, lograron entrar a un largo pasillo, rodeado de puertas de habitaciones, las puertas eran de hierro y estaban muy oxidadas, ambas iluminaron con sus linternas el gran pasillo y la rubia siguió leyendo la información que tenía/ Uno de sus más famosos residentes, no, el más famoso residente fue un asesino serial llamado...

-Bloody Face... ¿Verdad? /La voz seria y un poco asustada de su compañera de cabello café obscuro interrumpió el argumento de la chica rubia, la cuál ahora la vió con atención y se percató que su compañera ahora veía una pared que tenía un gran dibujo de un rostro desfigurado junto a un letrero que decía: "Bloody Face", el color de la pintura con el cuál se había grabado era color rojo carmesí, la chica inmediatamente tomó una foto de aquello para después seguir con su camino, ingresando más dentro del lugar/

-¿Y qué hay de 'Bloody Face'? ¿Cuál es su historia? /Tras un largo caminar sin mencionar ni una sola palabra y escuchar únicamente sus pisadas y el sonido que provocaba la cámara al captar la imagen, era lo único que se escuchaba, pero la chica fotógrafa decidió terminar con ese silencio al preguntar eso/

-Bueno, a lo que sé y yo investigué sobre el famoso asesino 'Cara sangrienta', antes de escoger este lugar para nuestro proyecto, era qué_

Un estruendoso sonido interrumpió la plática, era proveniente de más dentro del lugar por el cuál caminaban y eso las hizo frenar en seco, comenzando a sudar por el miedo y la sorpresa, dejando atrás su narración y iluminar con rapidez a los alrededores en busca de la fuente que provocaba ese sonido. Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí con amplio terror reflejado en sus rostros y sin pensar comenzar a retroceder sin dejar de apuntar hacia aquella última puerta del final del pasillo, la cual era la más grande y al parecer más resguardada ya que sólo había una pequeña puerta y no contaba con rejilla y además no sólo estaba cubierta de candados viejos, también parecía ser la más elaborada de las puertas que antes habían visto durante el largo del pasillo. El eco del sonido seguía alterando el ambiente de tensión y hacía sudar de miedo a las dos adolescentes que veían con temor aquella puerta, la cuál era el origen de aquel tenebroso sonido.

Sin dejar de ver hacia el frente con terror en sus ojos y tragar saliva al seguir escuchando el ruido detrás de aquella puerta, ambas siguieron retrocediendo a paso lento, pero la chica rubia frenó su paso al topar contra algo o alguien y al instante comenzar a voltear hacia atrás, al darse cuenta de que no era su amiga con la que había topado. La rubia terminó de voltear a paso lento y ahora posó la luz de su linterna a 'eso' con lo que había chocado y al momento de iluminarlo lograr ver una persona, su linterna ahora apuntó lentamente hacia el rostro de aquella persona y la sorpresa que ella se llevó fue grande...

-¡WHAAAAA!

El grito lleno de terror de su amiga hizo a Jun ahora ver hacia atrás, apuntando a su compañera y proporcionar más luz a aquella persona que estaba frente a ellas, al momento de ver con detenimiento el rostro de la rubia entendió su desgarrador grito de horror, pues frente a ellas estaba una persona que portaba una máscara aterradora y desfigurada, que al darse cuenta de ambas chicas no dudó en levantar su mano la cuál tenía una hacha. Ambas chicas se vieron entre sí y soltaron un grito desgarrador comenzando a correr lejos de eso y sin saber del todo que estaban dejando detrás una de sus lámparas y el único teléfono celular que ambas llevaban consigo...

* * *

Bueno, aquí finaliza el episodio de hoy, al principio no se entenderá, pero sí conoces la serie sabrás a que lado irá, espero y les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre la historia, espero y la sigan y dejen sus opiniones, sin más, me despido, buena tarde chicas y chicos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola buenas a todos, hoy con una continuación bastante larga y hasta ahora algo fiel a la historia de AHS, así que sin más, listos qué hoy les traigo un graaan episodio, espero y les guste y saben que ni la historia original ni personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta idea así que:

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** _ **"Épocas cruzadas"**_

Las dos chicas se encontraban corriendo a gran velocidad fuera de aquella persona, a pesar de ser bastante rápidas esta se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ellas, ninguna decía nada y sólo continuaban con la carrera mientras la rubia iluminaba con la linterna que tenía en sus manos, el terror se sentía en el aire y eso puso nerviosas a ambas adolescentes pero en especial a la rubia, que después de correr sin razón tropezó.

-¡Jun! /La joven de chongos se detuvo, jadeando por aquel ejercicio imprevisto, al ver en dirección donde corrían se percató que aquella temible persona no se veía, regresó apresurada a con su amiga y la levantó sin dudar, pero la otra tenía una gran herida en su pierna/ —Estoy bien, hay que salir de aquí /Ella comentó al ver la cara de preocupación de la castaña y ahora tocaba el bolsillo de su short de mezclilla corto/ —¡El celular!, ¡No está!

La oji-marrón tragó saliva mientras abría sus ojos con miedo puro en ellos, ese era el único medio de comunicación que traían y además podría servirles como referencia al momento de regresar a sus casas.

-Tenemos que regresar por él…

Antes de que la otra contestara lo dicho de su amiga, vio aquella persona justo detrás de su compañera y sin dudar soltó un grito de amplio terror, la joven observó hacia atrás y sin dudar comenzó a correr de vuelta de dónde venían a pesar de saber que la salida se encontraba de lado contrario. Ambas corrían sin parar pero por desgracia se tuvieron que separar en un punto, Sumire con la linterna y Jun con la cámara, antes de volverse a reencontrar vieron a la figura que las perseguía pero afortunadamente continuaron corriendo en la misma dirección, pero no por mucho tiempo, antes de que Jun alcanzara por completo a su amiga rubia, dio un paso en falso y por lo viejo del edificio, la madera se rompió y la castaña de cabellos rizados cayó al vacío.

-¡Sumire! /Fue lo último que pudo gritar antes de caer/

-¡Jun!, ¡No! /La rubia vio por unos segundos a su amiga caer y antes de intentar observar al fondo no pudo decir mucho más pues ahora, y sin previo aviso, se encontraba frente al sujeto que las perseguía, la adolescente se puso por un momento a analizar con cuidado las prendas del tipo y sobre todo, aquella máscara desfigurada... Ella se percató de algo./ —¿Bloody Face?

 _ **1964**_

Era noche, muy noche, los alrededores parecían bastante solitarios en aquel lugar y la obscuridad invadía el entorno, sólo se podía apreciar el ligero alumbrado de los pequeños focos que estaban en ese lugar, no era más que una gasolinera en medio de un sector solitario con pocos establecimientos a los cuales visitar sólo para que los viajeros o personas con autos pudieran rellenar el tanque y seguir con su camino sin ningún problema.

En aquella pequeña gasolinera sólo se encontraba un auto con una familia dentro y una persona, la cuál era la que atendía el lugar a esas alturas de la noche, el cartel del establecimiento se encontraba encendido y el logotipo estaba con unas luces que lo hacían fácil de identificar, un letrero que decía "Abierto" se veía colgado en la puerta del pequeño taller/gasolinera. La persona que atendía se encontraba llenando con una vieja manguera el depósito del auto mientras daba pequeños golpecitos con su pie en el suelo y al final de llenar el tanque, retirar la manguera y ponerla nuevamente en su respectivo contenedor, acercándose de nueva cuenta al auto.

-Serán 3 dólares /Fue lo que dijo aquella chica que atendía el lugar, viendo al conductor él cuál frunció el ceño al escuchar el precio que le brindaba la despachadora/

-Según yo eran dos dólares en total por lo que pedí. /La chica que había sido la encargada de atender aquella familia, ignoraba las palabras molestas del señor, viendo por la ventanilla al pequeño que se encontraba en el asiento trasero y la observaba desde dentro del coche/ ¿Crees que por estar en medio de la nada puedes aprovecharte y robar dinero? /El señor molesto decía mientras sacaba los billetes de la guantera del auto, la otra sólo reía al ver al niño apuntarle con una pistola de juguete y fingir que le disparaba/

-Yo no soy la que pone los precios señor. /Fue lo que dijo mientras sonreía de lado y a punto de tomar los billetes que él le entregaba, éstos caían al suelo mientras el conductor del auto ahora lo encendía y aceleraba con una cara de amplia molestia, la castaña simplemente los recogió mientras se quejaba levemente y ahora observaba cómo el viejo arrancaba motores, ella río e hizo un ademán de despedida/ ¡Conduzca con cuidado! /Eso lo decía mientras tomaba el dinero y reía burlona al ver que el cliente molesto se iba y gradualmente se alejaba de su campo de visión/

-Imbécil… /Ahora la chica caminaba de nuevo a su pequeño taller mientras decía eso con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; Tomó las cadenas que indicaban que ya no atendería más autos y las rodeó por el lugar, en el fondo se escuchaba una canción de blues y mientra tarareaba la letra, apagaba el letrero luminoso de la gasolinera y acto seguido volteaba los carteles que indicaban "Abierto" y ahora decían "Cerrado"/

La joven tomó la pequeña caja en dónde guardaba el dinero de las ganancias de hoy y colocaba los billetes que tenía en la mano dentro de ésta; A ritmo de la música se acercaba a un pequeño escritorio, el cual tenía una pequeña lámpara de mesa que alumbraba más su espacio de descanso, se sentó mientras comenzaba a escribir unas anotaciones en su libreta y escuchaba aquella canción que resonaba por el lugar y sin poder evitar tomaba dos lápices y comenzaba a golpear con ritmo su pequeña libreta de anotaciones y también el escritorio, después de un tiempo tomó la caja del dinero y ahora abría un pequeño casillero que se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras que con sus pies seguía dando ligeros sonidos a ritmo de la música que escuchaba y acto seguido colocaba la caja dentro y cerraba nuevamente el casillero, suspiró viendo a su alrededor, todo se veía bastante calmado y silencioso.

-¡Bien! Es hora de irme de éste lugar, es algo tarde… /La castaña mencionaba a la nada apagando su vieja radio, tomando las llaves de su auto y sin dudar comenzar a caminar fuera hasta estar ya casi en el exterior, pero un extraño y ligero apagón en el lugar donde se encontraba le hicieron detenerse y ver alarmada los alrededores y tiempo después notar que la luz ya no regresaba y ahora todo se encontraba en completa obscuridad/ Demonios…

La chica sin pensar dos veces comenzó a correr a gran velocidad de vuelta a su escritorio e ir con destino al casillero, pero antes de poder abrirlo la luz regresó, revelando a un tipo oculto detrás de este, cosa que asustó a la castaña la cual se echó para atrás con temor y sorpresa topando con el escritorio que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¡Argh! /La chica se quejó mientras respiraba con dificultad, viendo a los tipos que ahora reían burlones al ver su expresión facial y chocaban sus manos entre ellos con complicidad, eran tres hombres que tenían latas de cerveza en sus manos y veían con burla a la pobre chica/ ¿Qué demonios les pasa? /Ahora ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño al ver los rostros de los hombres, alzando su voz/ ¡Saben lo que guardo detrás de eso! /Mencionó molesta, señalando su casillero y recuperando la compostura, para ahora acomodar su chaqueta que tenía su nombre grabado en ella, "Ritsu", ese era el nombre de aquella despachadora de gasolina/

-¿Te refieres a esto? /Uno de ellos, y el encargado de asustar a la joven, dijo mientras ahora sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero una pequeña pistola y le apuntaba a ella en tono de broma con una gran sonrisa en su rostro/

-¡Dame eso! /Ahora la castaña inmediatamente, y con enojo, le arrebató la pistola con rapidez a aquel tipo, mientras éste soltaba una carcajada por la sorpresa y expresión de la chica y también por la rápida acción que incluso pudo llegar a lastimarle/

-Whoa, tranquila Ritsu, no queremos problemas. /La susodicha ignoró las palabras del hombre y ahora caminaba hacia el casillero dónde guardaba algunas pertenencias y el dinero que ganaba después de un largo día de trabajo, a continuación, ella metía nuevamente el arma en el lugar dónde la escondía, ya que no se sabe que pueda ocurrir durante el período laboral/ Sólo queríamos pedir prestada tú arma.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, la castaña vio hacia dónde estaban aquellos invitados no deseados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y viendo que los tres seguían con sus rostros burlones, ella cerró la puerta del mueble con fuerza y ahora se encargaba de encarar aquel tipo con seguridad reflejada en su rostro.

-Ritsu, tenemos problemas con un trabajador negro que quiere intentar meterse con la pequeña hermanita de Randy, vamos, ven con nosotros. /La chica tragó saliva viendo a los hombres que estaban frente a ella, todos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, ella no dejaba de verlos con alarma y precaución, sabía que eran compañía indeseada/ Sólo vamos a darle un pequeño susto con el arma para que se aleje de ella, no seas aguafiestas.

Aquellos hombres veían a la castaña mientras tomaban un sorbo de la lata de cerveza que tenían en sus manos, la joven no tardó mucho en responder y antes de hacerlo tragó saliva, poniendo una cara de seriedad y de amplia seguridad dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de aquellos hombres.

-No pienso ir con ustedes chicos, y el arma tampoco, así que váyanse. /Aquella chica de cabello castaño atado en una ligera coleta mencionó con seguridad en su voz y con un rostro bastante sereno, cosa que dejó a los hombres, en especial al de la chaqueta de cuero, sin habla, borrando la sonrisa burlona que tenían en sus caras/

Tiempo después, uno de ellos sonrió levemente y se acercaba a paso lento al escritorio de la castaña, viendo aquellos libros y cosas que se encontraban en el mueble, acto seguido colocó la lata que tenía en sus manos justo arriba de un montón de libros.

-Quién diría que apoyarías ese tipo de cosas, Ritsu. /El hombre vio a la chica con una mirada que escondía rabia al ver que no había sucedido lo que buscaba, los otros hombres sólo veían con una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros a ambas personas, mientras la aludida sólo veía con inseguridad escondida al tipo, pasando un poco de saliva por la seriedad y tensión que comenzaba a obtener el ambiente/

-Escuché que te conseguiste una chica, /Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después ocultó su emoción bajando levemente la mirada/ una mujer con buena reputación... /El tipo veía con ligero tono de burla a la chica, mientras tomaba nuevamente su lata de cerveza, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña/ No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos, aunque lo suponía. /El ambiente tomaba cierta incomodidad con forme el tipo comentaba y la pobre despachadora sólo veía a los alrededores sin encontrar que poder decir/

-Al parecer a ti te gustan más lo inusual… /Él mencionó con ligero tono de burla mientras lamía levemente el borde de la lata de cerveza, sin despegar los ojos de la castaña y bebiendo del contenido/ Mmm, jugo prohibido… /El hombre mencionó claramente intentando molestar a la castaña, cosa que logró, ahora los otros dos hombres reían ante aquel acto y éste se acercaba a la joven/ Tú te pierdes la diversión Ritsu. /Dicho eso, le dio una pequeña palmadita en la mejilla y ahora caminaba lejos junto a los otros, dejando sola a una preocupada, molesta e intimidada castaña, quién ahora tragaba saliva viendo a los tipos irse de su taller y al instante bajar la mirada pensativa/

0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Después de un largo recorrido por un territorio casi vacío, ahora Ritsu manejaba su pequeño auto viejo por aquellas calles que debido a la hora, estaban solitarias, ella vivía en una pequeña granja que gracias a sus familiares había obtenido, sí bien era un lugar un poco retirado de la ciudad, también era perfecto para pasar un día sin preocupaciones después de un largo periodo de trabajo, ella usualmente no estaba en casa y pronto tendría un cambio de residencia el cuál, sin necesidad de decir, estaba esperando; Al momento de llegar, estacionó su auto y bajó de éste con rapidez, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a la entrada de su casa, la cual abrió sin dudar e ingresó.

-He llegado... /Mencionó alegre al momento de entrar y cerrar nuevamente la puerta principal, observando que una chica se encontraba viendo desde la cocina a la recién llegada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero rubor en sus pómulos, estaba sirviendo un poco de té en una taza que sujetaba con su mano izquierda/

-Bienvenida /La chica esbozó una ligera pero notoria sonrisa, viendo que la joven dejaba las llaves en una pequeña mesita de centro/

-Parece que algo huele bien, señorita Tainaka. /La castaña dijo, acercándose a la otra con alegría en su rostro, quitándose la camisa que usaba para trabajar y dejándola en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca/

La aludida soltó una ligera risita mientras dejaba de lado la tetera con la que servía el té/ —No estoy acostumbrada a escuchar que me llamen de esa forma... /Ahora tomaba la taza, dejándola en la mesa que estaba acomodada y lista para que ambas disfrutaran de una deliciosa cena/ Pero me gusta

Ritsu sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso, acercándose a un pequeño mueble tomando un anillo que estaba guardado en una figura de porcelana, lo tomó y sin dudar se lo puso en el dedo anular.

-Algo huele delicioso. /La chica se acercó a la otra con cautela hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla por la espalda juntando ambos cuerpos en un tierno y cálido abrazo, riendo gentilmente al contacto y sentir que la otra se estremecía por ello, pero después se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación que el acto realizado emanaba y escuchar esa risa que tanto amaba/ —Vayámonos...

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre aquellas dos jóvenes al momento de escuchar aquel susurro de la castaña, cosa que confundió a la otra pero aun así no borró aquella sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana.

-Vámonos de vuelta a Japón, a contárselo a nuestros padres, ellos entenderán perfectamente esto y lo apoyarán. No cometemos ningún crimen, sólo nos regresamos con el dinero que he ahorrado y formamos una familia, no tendremos problemas Mio… /Aquella joven mencionó mientras posaba su barbilla en el hombro de la chica que abrazaba, dando un pequeño beso en él y suspiraba mientras cerraba sus ojos al oler la fragancia de su amada/

-Sabes que algún día esto cambiará aquí /Fue lo único respondío, sonriendo ante aquellos pequeños actos que realizaba la castaña/ Pero no me importaría dejarlo por irme contigo... /Eso último lo susurró con cierta timidez en su voz, la otra la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo y posaba sus labios en la mejilla de la otra sin dejar de sonreír/

-El mundo está equivocado... /La castaña dijo al momento de dar un ligero beso en la mejilla de la otra y disfrutando el contacto de ambas/

-Y... ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? /Ahora la otra preguntó con una sonrisa a la castaña y esta no dudó en regresar el afecto/

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? /Ella respondió con emoción mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos que hacía aquella pelinegra a pesar de seguir entrelazadas en dicho abrazo/ —Bien, hoy tuvimos una gran noticia y además me subieron de puesto /La pelinegra contestó con emoción/ mí nueva jefa es más joven que yo pero es bastante inteligente y profesional... No recuerdo su nombre del todo pero creo que se apellida_

La narración de la chica se vió interrumpida al momento de sentir unos ligeros besos y caricias en su cuerpo por parte de Ritsu, quién se aseguraba de dar ciertos afectos a su novia al momento de contar lo sucedido en su día de trabajo, la pelinegra por otra parte, dejaba de contar lo sucedido comenzando a soltar ligeros suspiros ante tales caricias ahora comenzando a mover su cuerpo contra el de la otra instintivamente./ —La cena... Se enfriará~ /Fue lo último que pudo decir al momento de voltear su cuerpo para estar ahora frente a aquella castaña de ojos color miel, los cuales brillaban con deseo y amor escondidos/

-No importa, no tengo hambre de eso...

Ante aquellas palabras, ambas chicas compartieron unos tiernos y cálidos besos mientras se encaminaban a tientas hasta la habitación, donde tendrían una noche de pasión y deseo después de un largo día laboral.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Oh... Cariño

La música de una pequeña radio resonaba por la habitación, ambas chicas estaban acostadas en una cama un poco desarreglada, ambas se veían fijamente mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Espero que no tengas problema con la comida fría, porque eso te ganaste /Fue la voz de la joven pelinegra, quién observaba con detenimiento a la otra, sus ojos grisáceos brillaban de una manera tan reconfortante y soñadora que dejaron a la castaña sin habla, ahora la chica de piel de porcelana se acercaba a la otra y lentamente proporcionaba un lento y placentero beso y acto seguido se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba una ligera bata que estaba por ahí, caminando fuera de la habitación/

-La comida es comida. /Aquella chica mencionaba mientras veía a su novia alejarse mientras soltaba una risita, ella se quedó ensoñada en la cama escuchando las canciones que salían de aquel aparato, pero dentro de unos segundos éste comenzó a tener fallas en las ondas sonoras/ —¿Qué? /Después de darle un golpe a aquel aparato, logró visualizar a lo lejos unas luces a través de la ventana, con rapidez se puso el pantalón y una blusa de franela y sin dudar sacó una escopeta vieja que tenía escondida debajo de la cama/

-Escuches lo que escuches no salgas Mio. /La castaña mencionó mientras salía de la casa y veía a los alrededores con cautela mientras apuntaba y cargaba la escopeta tratando de parecer más intimidante/ —Sal de ahí Scott, ¡Les dije que no iría con ustedes chicos! /Mencionó sin dejar de ver al entorno cuidadosamente y alzando la voz con forme se alejaba de su vivienda/

Al no recibir respuesta alguna y no notar ningún tipo de broma o peligro, ella bajó el arma, caminando nuevamente hacia su hogar soltando un suspiro, pero en ese momento unas grandes luces se prendieron haciendo que ésta se alarmara y apuntara nuevamente con aquella escopeta./ —¡No te escondas imbécil! /Justo en aquel momento la oji-miel se percató que la luz venía del cielo y al ver aquello comenzó a disparar sin objetivo alguno pues la luz era bastante potente y no podía ver con exactitud qué era/

-¡Ritsu!, ¡Ayuda!

Un grito proveniente del interior de la casa hicieron a la castaña correr sin dudar nuevamente a su hogar, entrando y viendo a todos lados sin encontrar a la pelinegra.

-Mio, ¿Dónde estás? /Al momento de dar un paso, notó cómo las luces comenzaban a parpadear y acto seguido un horrible sonido sordo hizo que se tapara los oídos pues era tan extraño aquel chillido repentino qué casi sentía que sus tímpanos reventaban/ ¡Mio! /Después de aquel sonido vio que las cosas pequeñas que tenían en aquella sala comenzaban a levantarse lentamente y al final quedar en el techo, eso hizo a la joven pensar que tal vez tenía un mal sueño, pero en cuestión de segundos ahora ella se encontraba también en el techo y en unos momentos más sentir estrellar su rostro y cuerpo bruscamente contra el suelo, quedando un poco inconsciente/

-Mio… /Susurró sintiendo su vista nublar y sentir su cuerpo ser arrastrado con lentitud/

Al momento de volver a abrir sus ojos ella se encontraba en una extraña habitación completamente blanca y sólo con una gran luz apuntándola en su cara, no supo bien dónde se encontraba y además estaba completamente desnuda./ —¿Dónde estoy? /Al momento de ver a los alrededores sólo logró notar todo borroso y lograr apreciar una figura bastante inhumana y de tono verde fuerte, era algo bastante horrendo a su mirar. Intentó levantarse con rapidez pero una gran extremidad se lo impidió, segundos después sintió cómo dicha extremidad ahora le penetraba la piel y le hacía una gran herida desde su pecho hasta su abdomen.

-¡WAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! /Un grito se escuchó en ese lugar completamente obscuro y desconocido, no lograba apreciar con detalle aquel territorio dónde se encontraba, después de esa terrible caída y perder de vista a su amiga y además su campo de visión, ahora Jun se encontraba muy asustada tratando de encontrar a ciegas algún espacio donde recargar su cuerpo que se encontraba bastante dolido tras la caída/ —¡Sumire!

El grito de la joven de cabello rizado y chongos no parecía ser escuchado, pero afortunadamente pudo encontrar una pared dónde reposar, se sentó y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, todo parecía ser desconocido y su visión era nula, sólo lograba sentir los escombros a su alrededor; Ella lo sabía, sabía qué era una mala idea escoger este temible lugar para el proyecto escolar y también era una pésima opción venir sólo las dos solas sin compañía alguna. Tenía que seguir la idea de su amiga rubia.

Comenzó a sollozar al no encontrar nada más que hacer, estaba perdida, a obscuras, separada de su amiga y para colmo, había una extraña persona rondando el lugar con ese aspecto tan terrorífico y además traía un hacha en su mano. Todo estaba perdido, no sabía dónde estaba en este momento y tampoco conocía el lugar tanto como su amiga, pero no todo estaba perdido, al comenzar a sentir a tientas su alrededor, tocó un extraño listón, era algo conocido, comenzó a acercar aquello y al momento de tocar por completo el objeto se dio cuenta de que era su cámara fotográfica, no serviría de mucho, pero el flash podría iluminar el lugar. Acercó dicha cámara a su pecho y sin pensar dio un _"Clic"_ , iluminando aquel lugar que estaba bastante deteriorado.

Aún sentía sus lágrimas caer, pero eso no evito que acercara el ojo de la cámara y viera a través de éste, comenzó a fotografiar el lugar y darse cuenta que había una salida cerca de por donde se encontraba sentada, al fin un rayo de esperanza. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó, sin dejar de tomar fotos para que el flash facilitara su visión y ver a través del lente de la cámara, todo parecía maravilloso, hasta que en una de las fotos logró apreciar una sombra bastante cerca de ella, con temor volvió a tomar una foto pero el flash reveló a una persona a punto de atacarla….

-¡KYAAAAAAA!

* * *

Dejo otra vez con suspenso al final del episodio, sí ustedes piensan: '¿En serio?, ¿aliens?', efectivamente, en esta historia tenemos de todo y obvio también de mí cosecha, así que espero con ganas sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, no sesn tímidos, gracias por leer. Buen día.


End file.
